Only You in My Heart
by Sora Hinase
Summary: Aku berjanji Ichiru tak akan mengganggu keluarga kecilmu, aku berjanji Ichiru tak akan mengganggumu, aku berjanji istri dan anakmu tak akan mengetahui keberadaan Ichiru, aku mohon hanya Ichiru yang aku miliki saat ini, aku mohon jangan bunuh dia, Ichigo," / RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Waduh Sora bikin fic baru padahal Family Status belum selesai -,-

Happy Reading! ^^

Only You in My Heart

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki Forever

Rated : T

Genre : Romence, Family

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Di sini Ichigo tidak pernah kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya.

Mau tanya ini AU bukan?

"Apa tugasmu sebagai seorang toichou membuatmu harus pulang tengah maklam setiap hari, Rukia?" Sebuah suara dingin mengejutkan Rukia yang baru saja membuka pintu utama mansion Khuciki.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia sangat terkejut melihat sosok yang sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan Rukia.

"Aku sudah lebih dulu menjadi toichou dan aku tahu betulbagaimana tugas seorang kapten," Rukia menundukan kepalanya, dia sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh kakak angkatnya itu, "Kau sudah membuatnya lahir ke dunia ini Rukia, jangan mencampakannya sekarang, dia membutuhkanmu," Byakuya masih berbicara dengan nada dingin dan sangat tenang, Byakuya lalu membalikan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Rukia sambil berkata, "Dia selalu tidur sampai malam di ruang tamu hanya untuk mrnunggumu pulang."

Perlahan Rukia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Rukia tahu dia salah, tapi Rukia punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Setelah kakaknya, Byakuya pergi, Rukia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar lebih tepatnya kamar putra semata wayang Rukia, Ichiru Khuciki.

Rukia berjalan ke arah ranjang Ichiru, anak berumur 3 tahun itu telah tertidur lelap. Rukia meletakan zanpakutounya di samping ranjang Ichiru, setelah itu Rukia naik ke ranjang Ichiru dan berbaring di samping Ichiru, membalikan badannya menghadap putra semata wayangnya itu. Rukia membelai rambut Ichiru dan mencium kening Ichiru, "Maafkan Kaa-san sayang," Rukia menghapus air matanya, "Kaa-san tahu Kaa-san salah, tapi perlu Ichi tahu Kaa-san sayang banget sama Ichi," Rukia kembali mencium kening Ichiru.

Rukia tahu dia salah, dia sudah membuat Ichiru lahir ke dunia ini tapi Rukia tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang seperti yang didapatkan oleh anak seumuran Ichiru lainnya. Rukia sadar kalau dia tidak pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Ichiru, padahal Rukia tahu dia bisa membawa Ichiru ke kantornya dan sebanarnya Rukia juga bisa pulang cepat seperti toichou-toichou divisi lain, tapi semua itu tidak Rukia lakukan karena kenyataannya Rukia selalu pulang tengah malam hanya untuk menghindar dari Ichiru.

Rukia tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan dia sangat menyayangi Ichiru karena Rukia memang sangat menyayangi Ichiru dan Rukia sadar apa yang dia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Rukia tahu dia bodoh, tidak seharusnya Rukia membuat kesalahan dengan menghindar dari Ichiru karena Rukia sudah membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Ichiru ada bukan karena paksaan, Ichiru ada karena cinta jadi sudah sewajarnya setelah lahirpun Ichiru mendapatkan cinta dari Rukia bukan malah dihindari oleh Rukia. Tapi kenapa, kenapa Rukia harus memiliki anak laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan dirinya dan kenapa Ichiru harus mirip dengan 'dia'? Itulah alasan Rukia menghindari Ichiru karena Ichiru selalu mengingatkan Rukia pada orang yang sangat Rukia cintai tapi juga sangat Rukia benci, orang yang ingin Rukia lupakan, orang yang sudah membuat hati Rukia hancur. Orang itu, orang yang sudah mngkhianati Rukia, orang yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan kata 'suka' kepada perempuan lain padahal sudah menjadi kekasih Rukia dan Rukia sudah memberikan hal yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya kepada laki-laki itu.

**TBC**

Cerita ini sebetulnya mau Sora jadiin fic pertama tapi tiba-tiba ada ide Family Status jadi baru di publish sekarang. Minggu depan insya Allah Sora update Family Status.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca. ^^

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen setiap cerita Sora selalu pendek.

Happy Reading! ^^

Only You in My Heart

Chapter 2

Disclamer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Rated : T

Pairing : IchiRuki

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Chapter pendek dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

A/N :

Gomen atas kesalahan Sora dalam menulis kata "Toichou" yang seharusnya "Taichou".

Walau dalam bahasa Jepang kalau memanggil keluarga sendiri "Haha" dan "Chichi", tapi Sora lebih suka pakai kata "Kaa-san" dan "Tou-san".

Orang itu, orang yang sudah mengkhianati Rukia, orang yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan kata 'suka' kepada wanita lain, padahal Rukia telah memberikan segalanya untuk laki-laki itu. Rukia kembali mencium kening Ichiru dan tanpa sadar Rukia tertidur di kamar Ichiru.

.

Hari masih pagi, jarum jam menunjukan pukul 05.00. Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran di sini?" kata Rukia dalam hati. Rukia turun dari ranjang Ichiru dan mengambil zanpakutounya kemudian keluar dari kamar Ichiru.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Rukia!" sebuah suara dingin membuat Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, ketika sedang melewati ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, Nii-sama?" Rukia berjalan mendekati Byakuya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Byakuya. Rukia sudah bisa menduga kalau Nii-sama nya ini pasti akan membahas tentang Ichiru.

"Aku tahu, kamu pasti masih membenci 'dia' tapi, jangan melampiaskan kebencianmu pada Ichiru. Ichiru ada itu karena keputusanmu, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mempertahankan Ichiru."

Rukia tetap diam mendengar ucapan Byakuya, memang benar saat Rukia dinyatakan positif hamil Byakuya hannya diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi, Rukia tahu kalau kakak angkatnya sangat kecewa dengan Rukia. Rukia memutuskan untuk mempertahankan kandungannya karena Rukia tahu janin dalam kandungannya berhak untuk hidup.

"Aku tahu ini semua memang keputusanku dan aku tidak pernah membenci Ichiru. Aku sangat menyayangi Ichiru dan hanya Ichiru alasanku untuk bertahan hidup sampai sekarang, hanya saja…" Rukia menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa ini karena Ichiru sangat mirip dengan 'dia'? Aku akui bahwa Ichiru sama sekali tidak mirip denganmu. Tapi, bagaimanapun ini bukan kesalahan Ichiru. Lagipula belum tentu 'dia' selingkuh, bukan?" Rukia hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata Byakuya.

"Cobalah ke Karakura, temui 'dia'. Ichiru membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah."

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Kalau Rukia boleh jujur sesungguhnya Rukia sangat merindukan sosok yang telah membuatnya memiliki Ichiru. Akhirnya, Rukia memilih untuk pergi ke Karakura.

Sepertinya nasib baik tidak sedang berpihak pada Rukia, baru saja Rukia sampai di atas rumah orang itu, Rukia sudah melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Saat Rukia melihat ke bawah, Rukia melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang bersebelahan dengan seorang perempuan. Rukia mengenal dua orang itu, bahkan sangat mengenal mereka karena mereka adalah orang yang dulu membuat Rukia sakit hati, yang jadi pertanyaan bagi Rukia adalah siapa bayi yang mungkin berumur 1 tahun yang ada di gendongan perempuan itu? Dan yang membuat Rukia sakit hati adalah saat melihat laki-laki itu mencium kening bayi yang ada dalam gendongan perempuan itu. Walaupun baru beberapa detik ada di Karakura tapi, hati Rukia sudah sakit sehingga Rukia memilih untuk pergi dari sana.

"Apa kamu merasakan tekanan roh Rukia?"

"Tidak, mungkin kamu terlalu memikirkan Rukia, Ichigo. Yakinlah kalau Rukia pasti kembali dan akan menjelaskan alasan dia membatalkan pernikahan kalian," Orihime tersenyum mencoba menghibur sahabatnya.

Ichigo tersenyum miris, sebenarnya Ichigo sudah tahu alasannya hanya saja dia tidak ingin membuat Orihime menyalahkan dirinya sendiri oleh karena itu Ichigo tidak menceritakan alasan Rukia pergi kepada teman-temannya.

"Hime ayo cepat kita pulang!" ajak Ishida yang baru datang dengan mobilnya.

"Iya.. Ichigo kami pulang dulu ya?" Orihime berpamitan pada Ichigo.

"iya, hati-hati. Capat sembuh ya, Yume?" Kata Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, Paman," Orihime menggantikan menjawab kata-kata yang diberikan kepada putrinya, Yume.

Setelah Orihime pergi, Ichigo kembali masuk ke dalam keliniknya.

"Andai saja hari itu aku tidak membuatmu marah pasti pernikahan kita jadi dilaksanakan dan pasti kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia bersama anak-anak kita," Ichigo tersenyum mirismelihat foto dirinya dengan seorang perempuan yang sangat ia cintai.

Ichigo hendak duduk kembali ke tempat kerjanya tapi, tanpa sengaja Ichigo menjatuhkan gelas yang ada di meja kerjanya dan saat Ichigo mau membersihkan pecahan gelas itu tanpa sengaja jari telunjuk tangan kanan Ichigo terkena pecahan gelas dan membuat jarinya mengeluarkan darah.

"Perasaan apa ini? Persis seperti 1 tahun yang lalu."

=#=#=#=#=#=

Rukia kembali ke kantornya, mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya supaya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia sedang menangis. Angin yang lumayan besarmasuk ke dalam ruang kerja Rukia melalui jendela yang tidak terkunci. Disaat yang bersamaan dengan gelas yang pecah oleh Ichigo, angin tersebut membuat figura yang ada di dinding ruang kerja Rukia terjatuh dan ternyata itu adalah foto Rukia dengan Ichiru saat Ichiru baru berumur 3 hari. Sebasgai seorang ibu, Rukia merasa ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada buah hatinya. Rukia mendekat ke arah figura tersebut tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang kerja Rukia dengan kasar.

"RUKIA! ICHIRU..."

**TBC**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review

**Ruki Yagami, erikyonkichi, Seiichiro Raika queen of MM2, So-chan cii Mio imutz, greengroophy, Wi3nter, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, yuuna hihara, Thia2rh, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Kyu9, Haruno Aoi.**

Balesan yang ngga log in:

**Qieqie**

waduh kalau Ichigo dimutilasi kasihan Rukia ma Ichiru donk? Hehe... ini udah update... makasih udah review, review lagi ya? ^^

Gomen ceritanya ancur bangat, walaupun ngga bagus tapi Sora mau minta sesuatu

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	3. Chapter 3

Only You In My Heart

chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo

Pairing: IchiRuki

Happy Reading! ^^

"RUKIA! ICHIRU..."

.

Renji masuk ke ruang kerja Rukia dengan raut wajah yang terlihat panik.

"Ada apa dengan Ichiru, Renji?" Rukia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin walaupun Rukia sebenarnya sudah mulai panik karena Rukia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Ichiru.

"Ichiru sekarang ada di divisi 4."

DEG!

Mendengar kata-kata Renji benar-benar membuat Rukia menjadi panik. Berada di divisi 4 berarti telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Ichiru sedangkan saat tadi pagi Rukia pergi meninggalkan Ichiru di Mansion Kuchiki kondisi Ichiru masih baik-baik saja.

"Kami-sama kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Apa belum cukup pemandangan yang tadi pagi aku lihat? Aku mohon lindungi Ichiru," Rukia terus berkata dalam hati, berdoa untuk keadaan Ichiru selama dalam perjalanan menuju divisi 4.

=#=#=#=

Rukia sekarang telah berada di ruang kerja Unohana taichou, kapten divisi 4. Rukia duduk berhadapan dengan Unohana taichou dengan pembatas sebuah meja kerja milik Unohana taichou.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ichiru sekarang, Unohana taichou?" tanya Rukia memulai pembicaraan. Mungkin jika orang-orang yang mendengar kata-kata Rukia, mereka akan mengira bahwa Rukia adalah ibu yang tidak berperasaan karena bertanya dengan nada dingin dingin dan sangat tenang tapi di balik topeng ini Rukia juga merasakan perasaan yang dirasakan ibu-ibu pada umumnya, perasaan khawatir dan takut akan terjadi hal buruk pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, apakah tadi pagi Kuchiki taichou tidak memberikan ASI untuk Ichiru?" Unohana taichou bertanya dengan suara sangat lembut.

"Bukanlah Unohana taichou sendiri yang bilang 1 tahun lalu bahwa Ichiru mungkin baru bisa berhenti minum ASI saat berumur 3 tahun dan sekarang Ichi sudah berumur 3 tahun oleh karena itu tadi pagi saya memang tidak meninggalkan ASI untuk Ichi karena saya pikir anak seumur Ichi sudah tidak seharusnya minum ASI lagi," tidak ada nada kekhawatiran dari cara Rukia berbicara.

"Saya juga bingung karena setahu saya, Ichiru memiliki kekebalan tubuh di atas rata-rata, di saat anak-anak seusianya terserang flu atau demam Ichi tetap sehat tapi hanya karena susu formula Ichi selalu langsung jatuh sakit," Rukia memilih diam mendengar kata-kata Unohana taichou.

Setelah keheningan beberapa saat akhirnya Unohana taichou memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, "Kuchiki taichou pasti ingin melihat kondisi Ichiru, mari saya antar," Unohana tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya, Rukia hanya mengikuti apa yang Unohana lakukan tanpa berbicara apapun. Setelah mengantar Rukia, Unohana meninggalkan Rukia setelah sampai di ruangan Ichiru.

Rukia duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang Ichiru, menatap putra semata wayangnya.

"Kami-sama kenapa Ichiru harus mirip sekali dengan Ichigo? Ichiru putraku tapi kenapa Ichiru sama sekali tidak mirip denganku? Melihat Ichiru berbaring lemas seperti ini membuatku teringat pada hari-hari dimana Ichigo koma setelah winter war.

=#=#=#=

Sudah 6 jam Ichiru belum juga sadarkan diri sedangkan Rukia tetap duduk manis tanpa mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Ichiru. Unohana taichou masuk ke dalam ruangan Ichiru untuk memeriksa keadaan Ichiru, setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Ichiru, Unohana kemudian menatap Rukia, "Kuchiki taichou bisa kita berbicara di ruangku sebentar?" Rukia hanya menuruti permintaan Unohana.

Berbeda saat tadi mereka bertemu di ruangan ini, sekarang mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang terletak di dalam ruangan itu. Unohana memandang Rukia dan memegang kedua tangan Rukia yang sedari tadi terletak manis di pangkuan Rukia, sedangkan Rukia dari tadi tatapannya masih kosong sama seperti saat masih di ruang rawat Ichiru.

"Rukia, aku ingin kita berbicara sebagai seorang sahabat, ok?" tidak ada respon dari Rukia.

"Aku tahu kamu sangat menyayangi Ichiru itu terbukti dari kegigihan kamu untuk mempertahankan Ichiru saat dia masih dalam kandungan, padahal dulu kamu bisa saja menggugurkan Ichiru tapi tidak kamu lakukan dan saat aku mengusulkan supaya kamu menggugurkan kandunganmu demi keselamatan dirimu sendiri, kamu tetap bersikeras untuk mempertahankan kandunganmu."

Rukia mulai menangis, masih jelas teringat di dalam otak Rukia bagaimana rasa sakit yang teramat sangat saat untuk ketiga kalinya Rukia mengalami pendarahan saat usia kandungannya berumur 5 bulan, saat itu Unohana taichou memang menyarankan supaya Rukia menggugurkan kandungannya karena bisa membahayakan kesehatan Rukia. Unohana bahkan mengatakan bahwa anak yang Rukia kandung kemungkinan akan mengalami kelainan tapi, Rukia tetap ingin mempertahankan kandungannya walaupun nyawanya sendiri jadi taruhan dan ajaib karena Ichiru bisa lahir dengan selamat tanpa ada kekurangan sedikitpun.

"Waktu Ichi berumur 2 tahun, dia juga mengalami hal ini tapi setelah kamu ada di sampingnya, Ichi langsung sadar tapi sekarang sudah 6 jam dan Ichi belum sadarkan diri. Cobalah berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Ichiru buktikan pada Ichiru kalau dia mempunyai ibu yang sangat menyayanginya," Unohana menghapus air mata Rukia.

"Aku... aku ingin menemani Ichiru," Rukia masih meneteskan air matanya, Unohana tersenyum.

Mereka pergi ke ruang rawat Ichiru setelah sampai di ruangan itu Rukia langsung duduk disamping kanan Ichiru dan memegang telapak tangan Ichiru dengan kedua tangannya mencoba menyalurkan kasih sayang yang sangat besar kepada Ichiru.

"Ichi sayang, Kaa-san mohon Ichi sadar ya, sayang? Kaa-san janji Kaa-san akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Ichi, kita pergi ke tempat yang Ichi ingin kunjungi tapi Kaa-san mohon Ichi sadar," air mata Rukia makin deras menetes.

"Kaa-san janji?"

Mendengar suara yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pernah didengarnya karena Rukia memang menghindari Ichiru, Rukia sangat senang karena Ichiru akhirnya sadar karena terlalu senang Rukia sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ichi diperiksa dulu ya?" Unohana mulai memeriksa keadaan Ichiru. "Perasaanmu tersampaikan, Rukia. Kalian butuh waktu berdua dulu, saya permisi dulu," Unohana tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kaa-san kok nangis? Ichi nakal ya?" Ichiru merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Rukia.

"Ichi anak baik kok, yang nakal Kaa-san," Rukia membawa Ichiru ke dalam pelukannya. "Kaa-san sayang banget sama Ichi," Rukia mencium tiap lekuk wajah Ichiru.

"Ichi juga sayang sama Kaa-san. Kaa-san, Ichi pengin pelgi ke sungai yang ada di foto Kaa-san kata paman Baku, itu ada di Kalakula ya?" Rukia tersenyum mendengar kata-kata putranya yang bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dengan benar, apalagi saat menyebut nama Byakuya.

"Nanti kita pasti ke sana, sekarang Ichi istirahat ya?"

Ichiru menuruti perintah ibunya, diapun kembali berbaring untuk tidur.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesana, terakhir kali saat itu."

Flashback

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Ichigo sadar dari komanya selama sebulan setelah winter war berakhir. Setelah sadar Ichigo langsung mengajak Rukia ke sungai dimana Ichigo kehilangan ibunya.

Cukup lama keheningan diantara mereka sampai akhirnya Rukia membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," Rukia baru saja berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya tapi pergelangan tangan Rukia ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Jangan pergi!" Ichigo tetap memandang ke arah sungai.

"Aku harus pergi Ichigo, aku sudah janji akan pulang ke Soul Society setelah kamu sadar," Rukia menatap Ichigo dan tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik Rukia dan memeluk Rukia.

"Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana rasa takut yang melandaku setiap kali kita berpisah, Rukia. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus berpisah denganmu. Kimi o aishiteru, I love you, ek is lief vir jou, ik hou van je, wo ai ni, eg elska thig, ti amo, ich liebe dich, anna behibak, je t'aime, ya tyebye lyublyu, yo te amo," Rukia sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata Ichigo tapi Rukia langsung memberikan sebuah ciuman kepada Ichigo sebagai balasan atas kata-kata Ichigo.

TBC

Makasih buat yang udah review

Fylin, Sweety, Kyu9, yuuaja, dela chan, erikyonkichi, so-chand cii Mio imutz, Haru Glory, Merai Alixya Kudo, Rika love Ichihitsu, yuuna hihara, Chappy Ruru, Wi3nter, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, Violet-Yukko, Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki, DEVIL'D, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Aries girl.

Special Thanx:

erikyonkichi, nee-chanku yang udah buat aku mengurungkan niatku untuk berhenti jadi author.

Tisa's Flower, sahabatku, kalo nggak ada dia mungkin chapter ini belum update.

Semua yang udah mau baca, review, fav, dan alert ficku makasih banyak.

Tambah ancur ya? Semua keputusan ada di tangan kalian apakah fic ancur ini perlu dilanjutkan? Atau sampai di sini aja? Atau malah dihapus?

REVIEW PLEASE!

PS: Di saat Ichigo mengetahui bahwa Ichiru adalah anaknya, di saat itulah Ichiru menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Only You in My Heart

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T

Sebuah ciuman dari Rukia untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Kita berbeda, Ichigo. Aku shinigami sedangkan kamu manusia," Rukia menundukan kepalanya setalah mencium Ichigo.

"Aku juga seorang dewa kematian."

"Hanya pengganti, Ichigo."

"Bukankah semua yang ada di dunia ini berbeda? Karena dengan perbedaan itu kita jadi bias sempurna dengan melengkapi satu sama lain," Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia memaksa Rukia untuk menatapnya.

"Nii-sama tidak akan mengizinkan," Rukia menghindari tatapan Ichigo.

"Tatap aku Rukia, aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kitia bisa bersama, tapi aku juga butuh kepastian, katakan kamu juga mencintaiku."

"Iya… Aku sangat mencintaimu," Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian."

Saat ini Ichigo dan Rukia sudah ada di Soul Society dan ternyata Ichigo menyuruh semua kapten dan wakilnya termasuk Yamamoto Soutaichou dan jujur saja menurut Rukia ini berlebihan.

Setelah semua berkumpul, lagi-lagi kata-kata Ichigo membuat semua terkejut terutama Rukia. Bukankah saat di Karakura Ichigo Cuma menyatakan perasaannya? Kenapa sekarang Ichigo melamarnya?

"Bukannya aku mau melarangmu tapi, kamu masih SMA, Ichigo!" Ukitake akhirnnya ikut bicara, bagaimanapun ini menyangkut masa depan salah satu anak buahnya, Rukia.

"Tapi kan mereka saling mencintai apa salahnya jika mereka menikah? Jika mereka tidak bias menikah di Karakura, mereka bias menikah di sini, benarkan Hitsugaya taichou?" Matsumoto mendukung rencana Ichigo padahal Ichigo baru melamar ko malah bahas pernikahan?

"Kurosaki sudah banyak membantu kita, lagipula bukankah divisi 5 belum memiliki taichou dan menurutku Kurosaki cukup pantas mengisi posisi itu," Hitsugaya ternyata merestui hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Sebenarnya ini masalah keluarga yang berhak merestui atau tidak hubungan kalian berdua hanya Kuchiki taichou selaku wali Rukia Kuchiki tapi, jika Kuchiki taichou merestui hubungan kalian, kalian bias menikah di sini dan aku akan mengangkat Ichigo Kurosaki sebagai kapten divisi 5 dan kamu bias tetap bersekolah di Karakura," Yamamoto Soutaichou mengatakan solusi yang bias dia berikan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku merestui adikku menikaah dengan orang yang tidak jelas sepertimu?" Byakuya tetap bersikap dingin.

"Tidak jelas? Aku piker adikmu7 sudah sangat mengenalku dan keluargaku dengan baik jadi aku orang yang sudah sangat JELAS baik asal usul atau apa saja yang perlu Rukia ketahui," Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Aku mohon Nii-sama," Rukia menatap Byakuya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Apa kamu sanggup menanggung resiko dari keputusanmu ini? Aku tidak yakin jeruk ini bias membahagiakanmu," Ichigo sebenarnya tersinggung karena di panggil jeruk tapi untuk sekarang yang terpenting adalah restu untuk kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Rukia karena Ichigo tahu kalau Byakuya belum merestuinya tapi Ichigo yakin kalau Byakuya juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan adiknya.

Rukia mengangguk mantap.

"Aku janji tidak akan menyakiti Rukia," tidak ada keraguan sama sekali dalam nada bicara Ichigo.

"Apa kau berani menikahi Rukia 3 hari lagi?" kata-kata Byakuya membuat semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu terkejut.

"Aku berani," jawab Ichigo mantap walaupun sebenarnya dia agak ragu.

End of flashback

Rukia tersenyum mengingat hari yang membuatnya terkejut berulang kali. Ichigo yang sadar dari komanya, lalu pernyataan cinta dari Ichigo, tiba-tiba dilamar dan kakaknya yang semula tidak merestui hubunganya dengan Ichigo tiba-tiba saja ingin pernikahan mereka diadakan 3 hari setelah Ichigo melamarnya. Semuanya berlangsung terlalu cepat padahal sebelumnya Rukia tidak pernah menduga akan mengalami hal yang sangat mengejutkan pada hari itu, Rukia menduga hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya dengan Ichigo tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Ichigo masuk kedalam kamarnya, hari ini Ichigo sangat lelah bayangan Rukia terus-menerus menghantuinya. Saat Ichigo berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, bayangan pada hari itu kembali memasuki piukiran Ichigo, hari dimana dia merasa sangat bersalah bahkan sampai detik ini rasa bersalah ini belum juga hilang, hari dimana Ichigo merebut hal yang paling berharga bagi Rukiaorang yang paling brgharga baginya.

Flashback

Dalam waktu 1 hari berita tentang rencana pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia sudah menyebar ke semua orang dan shinigami yang mengenal mereka. Sayangnya 2 hari sebelum pernikahan mereka, ayah Ichigo dan kedua adik Ichigo harus pergi ke Tokyo karena kedua adik Ichigo ingin bersekolah di Tokyo tapi mereka sudah berjanji akan hadir pada pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Malam dimanha 2 hari lagi Ichigo dan Rukia akan menikah, teman-teman baik manusia maupun shinigami yang mengenel mereka dating ke rumah Ichigo untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan, hanya satu orang yang tidak terlihat yaitu Orihime Inoue.

"Ayolah Ichigo satu kali saja, masa calon pengantin prianya tidak ikut merayakan?"

Ikaku dean shinigami lain yang memang hobi meminum sake terus menerus meminta Ichigo untuk ikut meminum sake tersebut. Kalau Rukia tidak ada yang berani menyuruhnya, secara da byakuya di situ, menyuruh Rukia meminum sake di depan Byakuya sama saja cari mati. Akhirnya Ichigo menuruti permintaan teman-temannya, padahal Ichigo paling anti dengan yang namanya minuman beralkohol.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam, pesta akhirnya dibubarkan. Ichigo sudah mabuk padahal hanya sekali teguk saja walaupun begitu Ichigo tetap mengentarkan tamu-tamunya sampai ke depan rumah.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh adikku sebelum kalian menikah, aku akan mencincangmu," kata Byakuya sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah Ichigo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengarkan kata-kata kakaknya sedangkan Ichigo, dia tidak ambil pusing karena kepalanya sudah sangat pusing. Rukia memapah Ichigo sampai ke dalam kamar Ichigo dan membaringkan Ichigo di mtempat tidurnya tapi, saat Rukia akan meninggalkan Ichigo tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia edan menariknya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Rukia sudah berada di bawah Ichigo, spontan Rukia menahan dada bidang Ichigo dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Malam ini aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, Rukia," entah setan apa yang merasuki Ichigo saat ini. Ichyigo mencium Rukia dengan kasar, Rukia berusaha melawan Ichigo bahkan Rukia sampai menangis dengan tindakan Ichigo tapi, ternyata kekuatan Ichigo lebih besar dari Rukia dan saat ini Ichigo telah benar-benar dibutakan opleh nafsu.

=#=#=#=#=#=

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela yangt telah terbuka, membuat Ichigo yang masih tertidur membuka matanya, Ichigo merasa kepalanya sangat sakit, dia mengambil air minum di atas meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ichigo terkejut saat menyadari dirinya mengenakan sehelai benangpun kecuali selimut yang menyelimutinya, ssat Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dia menemukan pakaiannya ada di kursi belajarnya. Ichigo masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya , Ichigo berjalan untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan kemidian memakainya. Tapi kemudian pandangan Ichigo tertuju pada bercak merah yang ada di spreinya.

Ingatan Ichigo tentang apa yang terjadi semalam, bagaimana ia memaksa Rukia untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan, bagaimana Rukia monolaknya, bagaimana Rukia menangis dan bagaimana saat Rukia merasa kesakitan.

Ichigo kembali terduduk di tempat tidurnya, rasa bersalah yang sangat besar membuat Ichigo mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo menghapus air matanya dan melihat ke sumber suara. Rukia berjalan kearah Ichigo.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" Tanya Rukia lembut saat sudah berada di depan Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung berdifi dan memeluk Rukia.

"Ichigo?" Rukia terkejut denagn tindakan Ichigo.

" Maafkan aku Rukia… maafkan aku karena sudah…"

**TBC**

**Thanx buat senua yang udah review maaf ga di sebutin satu-satu… ch. 5 Ichigo ketemu ma Ichiru… fic ini bisa tamat di chapter 15 tapi bisa juga di "tamat" kan dichapter 5 masih mau review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Only You In My Heart

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo

Rated: T

Pairing: IchiRuki

Genre: Romance, Family

Warnings: OC, OOC, typos, gaje, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia... maafkan aku karena sudah..."

.

.

"Semua sudah terjadi. Lagipula, benar apa yang kamu katakan semalam, kapanpun kita melakukan akan sama saja karena besok kita akan menikah," kata Rukia untuk menenangkan Ichigo supaya Ichigo tidak merasa bersalah, walaupun Rukia agak sedikit takut dengan apa yang Ichigo lakukan kepadanya semalam, ditambah lagi Rukia merasakan firasat buruk saat dia bangun.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis! Ayo senyum, Jeruk!" Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo dan memandang wajah Ichigo dengan tersenyum.

Senyuman itu, Ichigo tahu ada kesedihan dalam senyuman itu. Rukia hanya ingin membuat Ichigo merasa tenang dan tidak menyalahkan dirinya lagi tapi hal itu tidak berhasil karena Ichigo tahu bahwa Rukia sangat tidak menginginkan apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam.

"Sudahlah, sana mandi! Aku mau ke tempat Urahara, Nii-sama memintaku untuk menemuinya," kata Rukia dan dia mulai berjalan ke arah meja belajar Ichigo untuk merapikan rambutnya.

"Untuk apa Byakuya memintamu menemuinya?"

"Katanya kita disuruh mencoba baju pengantin."

"Apa aku perlu ikut?" tanya Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya akan mengambil baju itu lalu kita akan mencobanya di sini," kata Rukia yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya setelah selesai merapikan rambutnya. "Aku pergi dulu, ya?" pamit Rukia kepada Ichigo setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Ichigo, setelah mengatakan itu Rukia berjalan keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

Beberapa menit setelah Rukia pergi, Inoue datang ke rumah Ichigo dan di sinilah mereka sekarang di ruang tamu keluarga Kurosaki, duduk bersebelahan di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Aku tahu ini semua sudah terlambat tapi aku tidak akan tenang jika belum mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Kemarin setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Ichigo dan Rukia akan menikah, Inoue langsung menangis seharian oleh karena itu dia tidak datang ke pesta yang diadakan di kediaman Kurosaki.

Ichigo mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Inoue karena Ichigo memegang kedua bahu Inoue dan memaksa Inoue untuk duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Jujur aku selalu ingin melindungimu dan tidak ingin melihatmu sedih karena aku menyayangimu." Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan sebuah firasat buruk, firasat akan kehilangan Rukia. "Aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabat, keinginan melindungimu seperti keinginanku untuk melindungi Yuzu dan Karin, tapi Rukia berbeda aku membutuhkannya, dia alasanku untuk tetepa bertahan di dunia ini. Maafkan aku."

Orihime langsung menangis dan memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo tidak membalas pelukan Orihime walaupun begitu Orihime merasa senang karena Ichigo membiarkannya memeluknya sebelum Orihime membuka hati untuk orang lain. Ya, walaupun menangis tapi sejak awal Orihime sadar bahwa Rukia telah memenangkan hati Ichigo di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

(End Of Flashback)

Ternyata benar firasat buruk Ichigo saat itu karena saat Ichigo hendak kembali ke dalam kamarnya setelah Orihime pulang Ichigo menemukan gaun pengantin yang masih terbungkus rapi. Entah apa yang terjadi Ichigo tidak bisa pergi ke komunitas roh, bahkan Urahara tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kamu tidak pernah mau membiarkan kata-kataku?" Ichigo duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memandang foto Rukia.

"Ichiru milikku... hanya milikku..." ujar Rukia sambil memandang wajah Ichiru yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. "Maafkan Kaa-san karena Kaa-san kamu jadi tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari tou-sanmu, saat ini dia telah berbahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Kaa-san tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi ke dunia manusia," ujar Rukia seraya mencium kening Ichiru tapi Rukia tidak sadar bahwa Ichiru yang dia kira telah tertidur lelap ternyata hanya berpura-pura.

Ichiru sangat cerdas, dia memiliki kepandaian dan kekuatan di atas anak seusianya bahkan dia bisa dengan mudah mengelabui orang dewasa.

Karakura

Pagi hari saat sang fajar baru menunjukkan mega merahnya, seperti biasa Ichigo berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya sekedar untuk sedikit menghilangkan kesepiannya setiap berada di rumah, apalagi sejak kemarin siang Ichigo terus-menerus merasa gelisah.

Saat sudah mulai dekat dengan sungai yang memang menjadi saksi berbagai macam peristiwa yang bersejarah baginya, Ichigo merasakan tekanan roh yang baru tetapi tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Entahlah, Ichigo ragu.

"Shinigami?" tanya Ichigo entah kepada siapa.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati sosok shinigami kecil yang sedang duduk menghadap ke arah sungai, jika melihat anak itu dari belakang Ichigo serasa melihat dirinya waktu kecil. Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan tekanan roh yang sangat dia kenal tetapi pemilik tekanan roh itu tanpa permisi, tanpa menyapa Ichigo, bahkan sepertinya tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Ichigo dan yang lebih membuat Ichigo heran adalah kenapa dia langsung memeluk shinigami kecil itu?

"Ichiru, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tahu, sangat mencemaskanmu. Tapi berkatmu aku jadi bisa melihat wajah lucu Rukia," ujar shinigami itu, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Ichiru takut lagipula mana bisa ia memarahi anak sahabatnya yang berhasil membuat komunitas roh kalang kabut karena kepergiannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa ayahku."

_Deg._

_Rukia?_

_Ayah?_

Ichigo benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Siapa anak ini? Apa hubungannya dengan Rukia? Kenapa anak ini mencari ayahnya di sini? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan di benak Ichigo.

"Renji?"

Oh Kami, di saat Renji sedang menatap iba kepada anak sahabatnya yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tuanyasecara langsung dan sekarang dia justru menjadi orang pertama yang melihat pertemuan makhluk berkepala oranye ini.

'_Oh Kami-sama, selamatkan aku,'_ Renji, doamu terlalu lebay dan Ichiru satu kalimat dari Author: orang dewasa itu merepotkan!

TBC/THE END

.

.

"Ichiru belum bisa mengatur tekanan rohnya."

.

.

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami."

.

.

"Sekarang tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap hidup. Kenapa kau membunuh anakku?! Kenapa bukan aku saja yang kau bunuh, Ichigo?!"

.

.

A/N: Saya tahu fic saya ini sehancur-hancurnya fic. Terima kasih untuk semuanya ini adalah fic perpisahan dari saya. Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau menjadi teman saya terutama Yuki Yehuda dan Irni Susanti, serta semua penghuni FBI.

Terima kasih.

With love,

Sora Hinase.

PS: Hola! Genki desu ka, minna? Tisa's Flower, desu... partner-in-crime of Sora Hinase yang bertugas mengetik dan mempublish fic ini dikarenakan pemilik cerita ini sedang menggalau sambil main masak-masakan di rumah Ryuk *digiles*. Berhubung Tisa cuma disuruh ngetik (dan nggak diupahin, pulak!) *diminumin solar* jadi Tisa minta maaf kalau banyak penulisan yang salah terutama buat dua orang yang namanya ada di A/N *maklum si pengetik kan udah minus 16(?)* and last...

Hontou ni arigatou~^^


	6. Chapter 6

Only You in My Heart

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

This Fic by Sora Hinase

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Family

Warning : OC, OOC, semi-canon #mungkin#, dsb.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu aku bukan ibu yang baik tapi aku tak pernah berbohong saat aku berkata jika aku sangat menyayangi Ichiru. Ichiru adalah segalanya bagiku, dia adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup. Kami-sama kenapa aku begitu bodoh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang Engkau berikan agar aku dapat menbahagiakan buah hatiku sendiri anak yang telah aku lahirkan dengan susah payah, aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Kami-sama aku mohon selamatkan Ichiru, aku akan melakukan apapun agar Ichiru selamat. Aku berjanji dalam hatiku jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk bersama Ichiru lagi aku akan mencurahkan sisa hidupku untuk membahagiakan Ichiru dan membahagiakan semua keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku tengah duduk di ruang tunggu divisi 4, Ichiru langsung jatuh pingsan saat kami kembali dari Karakura, riatsunya sangat lemah dan saat ini Ichiru sedang diperiksa oleh Unohana-taichou. Tak ada yang tahu alasan Ichiru tiba-tiba pingsan karena saat di Karakura dia kelihatan baik-baik saja. Aku berharap Ichiru baik-baik saja, mungkin dia hanya terlalu lelah karena ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke dunia manusia.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ichiru, Unohana-taichou?" aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku begitu melihat Unohana-taichou keluar dari ruangan tempat Ichiru diperiksa.

"Maaf Kuchiki-fukutaichou aku tidak dapat berkata jika keadaan Ichiru baik-baik saja, riatsunya makin melemah dan aku belum bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi pada Ichiru tapi aku punya pediksi. Bagaimana jika kita membicarakannya di dalam ruanganku saja?" perkataan Unohana-taichou benar-benar membuat jantungku seakan berhenti, sekarang apa lagi yang akan menimpa Ichiru? Aku langsung mengikuti Unohana-taichou menuju ruangannya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Semua pasti sudah tahu siapa ayah kandung Ichiru," itu yang pertama-tama dikatakan oleh Unohana-taichou saat kami telah duduk berhadapan di dalam ruangannya, hanya ada meja sebagai pembatas di antara kami. Jujur saya aku tak ada niatan untuk membantah siapa ayah Ichiru karena itu sudah tak penting lagi, yang terpenting saat ini adalah kesembuhan Ichiru.

"Anda memang shinigami seutuhnya Kuchiki-fukutaichou tapi ayah Ichiru, dia manusia, Quincy dan juga shinigami. Ichiru lahir di sini wajar jika dia berbentuk roh tapi bagaimanapun juga ayah Ichiru adalah manusia. Kau masih ingat bagaimana asal mulanya Ichigo mendapatkan kekuatan rohnya?" aku tetap terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Unohana-taichou karena aku tahu tanpa jawabanku pun Unohana-taichou tetap akan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ichiru anak yang spesial Rukia, Ichiru mempunyai kekuatan roh yang sangat besar melebihi Ichigo, Ichigo memperoleh kekuatan roh dari dirimu dan saat itu dia mengambil seluruh kekuatanmu. Menurutmu bagaimana dengan Ichiru? Dia roh yang lahir dengan kekuatan yang besar tapi bagaimanapun juga ayah Ichiru adalah manusia, saat ini dalam jiwa Ichiru telah bertarung sosok roh dan manusianya untuk mengguasai jiwa Ichiru, mungkin jika saat di dunia manusia Ichiru tak bertemu dengan Ichigo jiwa manusianya akan tetap tertidur tapi karena Ichiru bertemu dengan Ichigo jiwa manusia Ichiru terbangun. Sama seperti Ichigo yang kekuatan rohnya bangkit setelah menyerap kekuatan rohmu. Ichiru saat ini membutuhkan Ichigo, Rukia karena mungkin hanya dengan menyerap riatsu yang ada dalam diri Ichigo, Ichiru dapat bertahan."

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Rukia dan beberapa shinigami pergi bersama seorang anak yang sangat mirip denganku, aku sengaja menahan Renji untuk tetap berada di sini. Aku butuh penjelasan tentang siapa sebenarnya anak yang telah memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan kaa-chan itu. Apa mungkin Rukia telah menikah?

Aku membawa Renji masuk ke dalam ruanganku di dalam klinik, aku tahu Renji sangat ingin pergi dari sini tapi maaf saja sebelum semua pertanyaanku terjawab aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi dari sini.

"Apa anak tadi anak Rukia?" tanyaku pada Renji yang sangat kelihatan tak nyaman.

"Ya, tentu saja dia memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan Kaa-san." Renji menjawab dengan nada suara yang tak bersahabat, memang apa salahku?

"Jadi, Rukia sudah menikah?" aku kembali bertanya meski awalnya ragu tapi aku ingin mengetahui segala hal yang terjadi setelah kami berpisah.

"Jangan bertele-tele Ichigo, semua teman kita yang melihat Ichiru juga bisa menebak siapa ayah Ichiru. Aku yakin kau bisa merasakan kekuatan roh Ichiru yang sangat besar dan juga menururmu siapa shinigami yang bisa mewarisi rambut orangenya pada Ichiru?" nada yang digunakan Renji semakin tidak bersahabat bahkan saat ini Renji menatapku sinis. Entah mengapa aku sangat senang saat bisa mengetahui nama anak itu, Ichiru bolehkan aku berharap jika nama anak kepanjangan dari ICHIgo dan RUkia? Jujur saja Ichiru memang sangat mirip denganku tapi apa mungkin Ichiru adalah putraku? Aku dan Rukia memang pernah melakukannya tapi hanya sekali jadi bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa langsung hamil?

"Kau tak tahu penderitaan Rukia dan Ichiru selama ini."

Entah kenapa aku seperti merasa ditikam oleh pisau yang sangat tajam tepat diuluh hatiku saat mendengar jika Rukia dan Ichiru menderita selama ini. Penderitaan seperti apa yang mereka alami selama ini?

Tunggu.

Ichiru kabur kemari untuk mencari ayahnya, apa mungkin Ichiru sedang mencariku?

.

.

.

.

TBC

Pendek? Maaf :'(

Sora ucapkan terima kasih pada semua pihak yang udah ngedukung Sora n Sora masih butuh dukungan kalian agar fic ini tidak didiscontinue.

Review Please? ^^

With Love,

Sora Hinase


	7. Chapter 7

Only You in My Heart

Chapter 7

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : OC, OOC, semi-canon #mungkin#, dsb.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan kenapa Ichiru kabur kemari, saat Ichiru bertemu dengan Rukia, dia berkata jika dia kemari ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya tapi setelah itu Rukia langsung membawanya pergi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ichiru saat ini?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terucap begitu saja, aku pikir Renji tak mendengarnya karena aku mengucapkan dengan volume kecil.

"Mana aku tahu keadaan Ichiru saat ini, kau menahanku di sini," jujur saja aku cukup terkejut saat Renji menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Bukannya terbalik? Gara-gara kau dan Byakuya aku tak dapat mengejar Rukia," aku sengaja menggunakan nada sinis sama seperti nada yang sedari tadi Renji gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Lagipula memang benar, aku tahu Rukia mendengar panggilanku, aku juga tahu Rukia sempat terkejut dengan keberadaanku tapi itu hanya beberapa detik sebelum dia memfokuskan diri pada anaknya dan saat aku ingin mendekat pada Rukia entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba Byakuya ada di belakangku dan membuat kesadaranku hilang, saat aku sadar aku malah bersama babon merah ini a.k.a Renji.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh saat Ichiru pergi, entahlah. Tapi tekanan roh Ichiru saat akan pergi seperti kacau, berbeda seperti saat aku baru melihatnya," tanpa diminta aku memilih menjelaskan sebab aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ichiru.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya," Renji terlihat bingung saat aku selesai menjelaskan, "tapi mungkin itu karena Ichiru jauh dari Rukia lebih dari sehari karena setahuku Ichiru masih tergantung pada ASI," jujur saja aku cukup terkejut dengan penjelasan Renji, mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Ichiru.

"Ichiru masih meminum ASI?" tanyaku kepada Renji karena seharusnya seusia Ichiru -jika aku tidak salah hitung umur Ichiru sekarang 3 tahun- sudah tidak meminum ASI lagi.

"Rukia memang pernah mencoba menyapih Ichiru sebanyak 2 kali tapi selalu gagal dan mengakibatkan Ichiru dirawat selama beberapa hari," aku bersyukur nada yang digunakan Renji sudah lebih bersahabat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" jujur saja selama ini aku tak pernah mendengar atau menangani seorang anak yang harus dirawat gara-gara disapih.

"Entahlah aku juga tak begitu tahu, setahuku Ichiru sangat bergantung pada Rukia. Ichigo ada yang ingin aku ceritakan tentang Rukia," perhatianku langsung aku fakuskan pada Renji saat ini -awalnya aku terus teringat pada Ichiru- aku harus tahu apapun tentang Rukia.

"Sebenarnya aku tak berhak menceritakan ini kepadamu tapi sebagai seorang sahabat aku hanya ingin sahabatku bahagia. Asal kau tahu Ichigo, Rukia tak mau menggugurkan kandungannya bahkan saat keselamatan dirinya dipertaruhkan, Rukia sangat ingin melahirkan Ichiru meski dia harus menanggung malu, saat hamil Rukia sempat mengalami stress berat sampai hampir kehilangan Ichiru dan asal kau tahu saja Ichigo, Ichiru itu lahir prematur bahkan saat itu baik Rukia maupun Ichiru hampir tak ada yang bisa diselamatkan. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Rukia sangat mencintaimu terbukti saat Rukia menolak lamaran yang datang kepadany, itu karena dia hanya ingin kau yang menjadi ayah Ichiru."

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar dari Renji lagi-lagi aku seperti ditikam oleh ribuan pisau, aku sangat merasa bersalah dengan hal yang telah terjadi pada Rukia, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tunggu dulu ada yang mengganjal dipikiranku," siapa yang telah melamar Rukia?"

"Aku, Hitsugaya-taichou dan Kuchiki-taichou," jawab Renji justru seperti petir di musim panas, yang benar saja kenama justru orang-orang ini yang melamar Rukia?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memaksa Renji agar membawaku ke Seireitei, aku tak perduli apa yang akan terjadi di sana, aku juga tak perduli apa yang akan Rukia dan Byakuya lakukan padaku yang jelas aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ichiru, aku ingin memeluk dan menciumnya, aku ingin mendengarnya memanggilku 'Tou-chan', dan aku ingin menebus semua keabsenanku selama ini. Sungguh sulit dipercaya aku kini telah memiliki seorang putra, aku sangat bahagia -tentu saja- bahkan karena terlalu bahagia aku sampai tak tahu harus menunjukan rasa bahagiaku.

Semua rasa bahagia yang begitu menggebu-gebu hancur begitu saja saat kami telah sampai dan ada seorang shinigami yang memberi tahu kami jika Ichiru tengah berada dalam masa kritis. Duniaku seakan hancur, Kami-sama, aku mohon beri aku kesempatan ke dua agar dapat membahagiakan Ichiru dan Rukia.

Aku dan Renji langsung melesat menuju ke Divisi 4 tapi sepertinya Kami-sama tak mengabulkan doaku karena saat aku telah menemukan ruang dimana Ichiru dirawat, Rukia berada 5 meter di depanku sepertinya dia belum menyadari keberadaanku di sana juga ada Byakuya dan saat itulah orang yang aku kenal sebagai kapten divisi 4 keluar dari sebuah ruangan, dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat muram. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya membuatku berhenti ditempat, juga membuat tangis Rukia pecah.

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami."

Semoga saja penalaranku salah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf pendek, ide mentok bhkn pernah kepikiran didiscontinue hehe

Wow Sora ga nyangka bakal dapet 17 review, target Sora cuma 7 biar genep 100 gitu wkwk

tpi semakin banyak review Sora semakin semangat haha

Uumm rata2 reviewers minta lanjut ini udah lanjut ^^

karena rata2 sama jadi ga Sora bales satu2 hehe oh iya fic ini bukan fic collab ya, Tisa (ainun #yg pegang tisa's flower ada 2orang) emang 2x ngetik dan update fic ini atas permintaanku tapi yg bikin cerita aku dan tisa juga ga tahu jalan cerita fic ini dan kemungkinan Tisa ga terlibat lagi.

Tisa emang banyak bange ngebantu Sora selama di ffn #sembah sujud ke Tisa.

Special thanks buat semua yang udh ngedukung sora, maaf ga disebutin satu2

Jangan lupa review lagi biar fic ini tetep lanjut ^^

Review please? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Only You in My Heart

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Story by Sora Hinase

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : OC, OOC, semi-Canon, dsb.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini, ini tak mungkin terjadi. Anak yang belum pernah aku peluk, anak yang belum pernah aku cium, anak yang belum pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dariku, bahkan tak pernah aku ketahui keberadaannya sekarang tiba-tiba aku justru mendengar berita bahwa dia telah tiada, Kami-sama tak mungkin sekejam itu bukan?

Aku tak perduli dengan tata krama atau apapun itu, aku juga tak perduli dengan siapapun yang ada di sana, yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku bisa melihat Ichiru oleh karena itu aku melewati mereka begitu saja dan lansung masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Ichiru berada, aku ingin melihatnya, aku ingin memeluknya. Semua hanya tinggal harapan kodong, aku telah melihat Ichiru di sana, terbaring begitu damai tapi saat aku ingin menyentuhnya, Rukia justru masuk dan menghalangiku.

"Jangan sentuh anakku!" bentak Rukia yang sontak langsung menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang ingin menyentuh Ichiru.

Aku terdiam menatap Rukia yang kini tengah berada di depanku, kami sekarang berdiri berhadap-hadapan di samping tempat tidur Ichiru, sementara Byakuya, Renji dan Unohana-taichou berada di depan pintu yang terbuka.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Ingin menertawakanku karena Ichiru telah pergi? Kau puas telah membunuhnya, hah?!" aku dapat melihat air mata Rukia yang mengalir semakin deras, juga tatapan dan nada bicara Rukia yang menunjukan kebencian yang begitu mendalam.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Rukia?" tak tahu kah engkau jika aku juga menderita dan apa maksudmu dengan aku yang membunuh Ichiru? Bagaimana mungkin aku membunuh darah dagingku sendiri? Begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Rukia tapi entah kenapa mulutku tak dapat berucap.

"Aku berjanji Ichiru tak akan mengganggu keluarga kecilmu, aku berjanji Ichiru tak akan mengganggumu, aku berjanji istri dan anakmu tak akan mengetahui keberadaan Ichiru, aku mohon hanya Ichiru yang aku miliki saat ini, aku mohon jangan bunuh dia, Ichigo," aku sungguh binggung dengan semua yang telah dikatakan oleh Rukia, apa maksudnya keluarga? Istri? Anak? Dan siapa yang telah membunuh Ichiru? Aku? Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah saat Rukia dengan tiba-tiba bersujud dihadapanku, bukan hanya aku yang terkejut tapi Renji, Byakuya juga Unohana-taichou juga terkejut.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada alasan aku tetap bertahan hidup. Kenapa kau membunuh Ichiru?! Kenapa bukan aku saja, Ichigo?! Bunuh aku?!" tangisan Rukia semakin terdengar memilukan bagiku tapi kenapa Rukia menuduh aku yang telah membunuh Ichiru?

"Apa kalian tak merasa ada yang aneh di sini?" tiba-tiba saja Urahara datang bersama dengan Youichi, aku yang memang menghadap ke pintu tetap pada posisi, Rukia juga sepertinya tak begitu memperdulikan keberadaan Urahara sedangkan Renji, Byakuya dan Unohana-taichou memilih menyingkir memberi jalan bagi Urahara dan Youichi.

"Aku mendengar berita tentang Ichiru yang menghilang oleh karena itu aku langsung menyelidikinya, apa kalian tak merasa ada yang aneh? Tubuh Ichiru masih utuh tak berubah menjadi debu," entah kenapa mendengar penuturan Urahara sedikit membawa angin segar di wajah kami semua, aku dapat melihatnya bahkan di wajah Rukia yang sekarang masih terus menangis dalam diam.

"Aku akan memeriksa kondisi Ichiru, Youichi sebaiknya kau tenangkan Rukia dulu," Youichi langsung menuruti berkataan Urahara, dia langsung membantu Rukia berdiri dan memapahnya keluar ruangan yang diikuti oleh Unohana-taichou, entah kenapa tak ada perlawanan dari Rukia, aku kira dia tak akan mau meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Kurosaki, " Byakuya berkata dingin seperti biasanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini dan aku memilih untuk mengikutinya karena mungkin itu memang yang dimaksud oleh Byakuya, aku juga melihat Renji meninggalkan ruangan tapi aku tak tahu kemana ia akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengikuti Byakuya sampai ke dalam ruangannya. Setelah kami duduk saling berhadapan Byakuya menceritakan awal mula Ichiru pergi sampai dengan bagaimana Ichiru bisa dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Rukia menyalahkan aku, wajar saja karena jiwa manusia Ichiru bangkit setelah merasakan reiatsuku.

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhku, Byakuya?" jujur saja aku heran dengan sikap Byakuya, kenapa dia tak mengajakku bertarung? Sebelum ini pertemuan kami tak pernah setenang ini, selalu saja ada pertarungan baik pertarungan fisik maupun kata-kata. Apa lagi kenyataan bahwa aku yang telah membuat adiknya menderita -walaupun aku yakin Byakuya sudah tau sejak lama- lalu dengan fakta bahwa Byakuya ingin menikahi Rukia, itu membuktikan jika Byakuya bukan menganggap Rukia hanya sebatas adik.

"Aku memang sangat ingin membunuhmu tapi entah kenapa aku yakin jika semua yang terjadi diantara kalian hanya kesalah pahaman saja, lagi pula Rukia tak akan bahagia jika bukan dengan dirimu jadi, cepat selesaikan masalah kalian," ini adalah kalimat terpanjang dari Byakuya untukku tanpa ada unsur memojokan sama sekali dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Byakuya. Sekarang aku harus segera menemui Rukia dan menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman diantara kami.

Aku menemukam Rukia tengah duduk dikursi tunggu depan ruang rawat Ichiru seorang diri, entah apa yang telah dibicarakan oleh Youichi kepada Rukia. Rukia sedang menunduk dengan tangan yang saling menggenggang pada pangkuanya, aku mendekat dan langsung berjongkok di depan Rukia tapi tak ada respon apapun. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memegang telapak tangan Rukia yang saling bertautan dengan kedua telapak tanganku, Rukia tetap diam dan ini membuat aku terkejut. Tangan Rukia sangat dingin, sayang aku tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya karena iya terus menunduk.

"Hanya kamu yang akan selalu menjadi Ratu dalam hatiku, Rukia. Dulu, sekarang dan nanti tak akan ada yang berubah Rukia," tak ada jawaban dari Rukia maka aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataanku, "ada yang ingin aku jelaskan, Rukia. Saat kau pergi aku tahu jika kau telah salah paham dengan kedatangan Orihime ke rumahku waktu itu, tak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara kami, Rukia. Aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat tidak lebih dan Orihime menerima itu. Aku memeluknya hanya sekedar pelukan persahabatan. Aku bahkan menganggap Orihime seperti adikku sendiri dan kau tahu? Orihime sekarang sudah hidup bahagia bersama anak dan suaminya, dia sudah menikah dengan Ishida," aku tahu Rukia cukup terkejut terbukti tengan gerakan kepalanya yang mendongak sehingga tatapan mata kami bertemu.

"Aku tahu cara menyelamatkan Ichiru," sontak kami langsung berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Urahara yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Ichiru. Masih dengan gayanya yang khas dengan kipas menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

.

.

TBC

Tidak diedit hehe #kebiasaan

Sora sedih review berkurang :"(

padahal tinggal 1 chap lagi =="

tapi Sora tetep berterima kasih buat semua yang udah ngedukung Sora :D

Maaf ga balas review :"( tpi review kalian adalah menyemangat Sora :)

#hug&kiss readers satu2 :v

Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir.

Review please? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Only You in My Heart

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Story by Sora Hinase

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : OC,OOC, semi-canon, dsb

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

Urahara menyarankan agar Ichiru dibawa ke Karakura saja, memang belum tentu dapat menyelamatkan Ichiru tapi ada kemungkinan jika Ichiru berada di dunia manusia dia akan jiwa manusianya akan terbentuk dan Ichiru bisa hidup lagi seperti anak-anak normal dan ia tak memerlukan gigai. Rukia tak protes, menurut Yoruichi itu wajar karena Rukia sekarang hanya berfokus pada keadaan Ichiru.

Kami telah berada di rumahku sejak 5 jam yang lalu, Byakuya, Urahara dan Yoruichi masih ada di ruang tamu sedangkan Rukia, sejak datang kemari -tentunya mereka menggunakan gigai- hanya terus duduk di ranjang tempat Ichiru berbaring sambil menggenggam tangan Ichiru dan menatap Ichiru. Saat ini Ichiru tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurku -masih di kamarku yang dulu- tak seperti Rukia yang terus menerus berada di samping Ichiru, aku hanya melihat Ichiru beberapa menit sekali. Berulang kali aku terus menerus mondar-mandir dari ruang tamu yang ada di lantai satu ke kamar tidurku -tempat dimana Ichiru berada- di lantai 2. Jujur saja aku ingin menyentuh Ichiru tapi aku takut jika Rukia akan kembali marah. Dalam waktu 5 jam Ichiru sudah memiliki tubuh manusianya tapi denyut nadi Ichiru belum berdetak menurut Urahara butuh waktu hingga kurang lebih 3 hari bagi Ichiru untuk kembali hidup tapi setelah denyut nadi dan detak jantung Ichiru kembali, Urahara tak dapat memastikan kapan Ichiru akan sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku telah berbicara dengan Unohana mengenai keadaan Ichiru, cobalah untuk mengajaknya bicara, Rukia."

Ini sudah 1 minggu sejak jantung Ichiru dapat berdetak lagi namun belum ada tanda-tanda Ichiru akan sadar. Urahara akhirnya memutuskan jika ia perlu membicarakan hal ini dengan Unohana-taichou karena selama ini dia yang merawat Ichiru. Lagipula sejak tiba di Karakura Rukia tak pernah mau berbicara apapun, yang dia lakukan hanya terus berada di samping Ichiru, hanya sesekali dia meninggalkan Ichiru untuk ke kamar mandi selebihnya dia hanya akan memperhatikan Ichiru bahkan aku harus susah payah untuk membuat Rukia mau memakan sesuap makanan. Oyaji, Yuzu dan Karin juga telah kembali ke Karakura sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Yuzu dan Karin memang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Tokyo dan Oyaji yang tak tega -kalian tahu Oyaji selalu berlebihan- akhirnya Oyaji ikut pindah ke Tokyo dan membangun klinik di sana sedangkan klinik yang di sini di pegang oleh aku. Bahkan kehadiran keluargaku dan para shinigami -terutama Byakuya yang setiap hari kemari- seperti tak dianggap oleh Rukia.

"Kemungkinan Ichiru akan langsung menginginkan ASI darimu setelah dia sadar dan setelah itu dia akan tertidur lagi," terang Urahara tapi tak ada respom dari Rukia pandangan Rukia tetap terfokus pada Ichiru yang masih berbaring," baiklah aku pergi dulu," Urahara berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, aku mengikuti Urahara keluar dari kamar Ichiru -sekarang kamarku juga kamar Ichiru kan?- dan mengantarnya ke pintu keluar lagi pula ini sudah sore dan aku harus kembali membuka praktek sore di klinikku.

Setelah jam praktekku selesai aku langsung menuju kamar Ichiru tapi saat akan membuka pintu aku mendengar ada suara Yuzu dan Rukia sepertinya mereka tengah mengajak Ichiru berbicara, aku senang akhirnya Rukia mau berbicara, suara yang sangat aku rindukan.

_"Sayang, Kaa-san kangen sama Ichi. Kapan Ichi sadar? Sekarang kita sedang ada di Karakura, bukankah Ichi ingin bertemu dengan Tou-san? Sekarang kita sudah di rumah Tou-san. Kaa-san janji kalau Kaa-san akan menuruti semua keinginan Ichi, Kaa-san akan selalu ada buat Ichi, Kaa-san ngga akan pergi, Kaa-san akan selalu menemani Ichi," _

itu suara Rukia.

Ichi, Tou-san jug sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu tapi aku terlalu takut akan reaksi Rukia.

_"Ichi tahu di sini Ichi punya Jii-san dan 2 Ba-chan, kami ingin bermain dengan Ichi. Aku, Yuzu ba-chan masih ada Karin ba-chan, kami sangat menyayangi Ichi jadi Ichi harus cepat sadar,"_

kalau itu suara Yuzu.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia POV

Sudah hampir 2 minggu tapi Ichi belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Sekarang aku dan Ichigo sedang bersama di dalam kamar, ake terus menggenggam tangan Ichi sementara Ichigo tengah membelai rambut Ichi sambil mengajaknya berbicara.

"Bukankan Ichi ingin bertemu dengan Tou-san? Sekarang Tou-san ada di samping Ichi kenapa jagoan Tou-san tidur terus?"

Kami-sama apa ini hukuman untukku karena memisahkan ayah dan anak?Aku mohon jangan hukum anakku, hukum aku saja.

Tak ada pembicaraan apapun diantara kami, jujur saja aku belum sanggup untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Ichigo. Beberapa waktu lalu ayah Ichigo datang ke kediaman Kuchiki untuk melamarku tapi tentu saja Nii-sama berkata jika semua keputusan ada di tanganku, tak ada yang membahas kesalahan kami dan semua sangat menyayangi Ichiru, ayah Ichigo bahkan berkata jika dia sudah bisa memprediksikan kehadiran Ichi oleh karena itu dia tak terkejut saat mengetahui keberadaan Ichi. Aku masih asyik dalam lamunanku saat aku merasa tangan Ichi yang aku genggam bergerak, sontak aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku dan memfokuskan diri kepada Ichiru. Kami-sama berikan kekuatan bagi putraku.

"Kaa-san mimi," suara Ichi terdengar serak dan matanya pun masih sayu.

Aku langsung tiduran menyamping menghadap Ichi dan memberi ASI secara langsung. Jujur saja aku lebih sering menggunakan pompa ASI ketimbang memberikannya secara langsung dan untuk sesaat aku melupakan keberadaan Ichigo sampai Ichiru mulai tertidur kembali. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyusui di depan orang apa lagi orang itu laki-laki walaupun Ichigo adalah ayah biologis Ichiru tapi tetap saja, aku menjadi bingung sendiri karena walaupun Ichi sudah terpejam kembali tapi dia masih belum mau dilepaskan.

"Aku... keluar dulu," dari nada suaranya Ichigo terdengar canggung dan sepintas aku bisa melihat roda merah di wajah Ichigo. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban lagipula aku harus menjawab apa? Aku saja tak bisa menjamin jika wajahku saat ini tak lebih merah dari wajah Ichigo.

Terima kasih Kami-sama, semua bebanku terangkat saat ini saat Ichi tersadar. Kaa-san janji akan menbahagiakan Ichi dan akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Ichi.

Saat yakin Ichi telas tertidur pulas aku melepaskan ASI dari Ichi dan kembali merapikan kembali pakaianku. Yoruichi masuk ke dalam kamar sesaat setelah aku selesai merapikan selimut Ichi.

"Kamu sudah ditunggu di bawah, Rukia," kata Yoruichi sambil membelai rambut Ichiru.

Aku mengangguk dan mencium kening Ichiru sebelum kami turun ke ruang tamu. Ini saatnya aku memberi jawabab yang akan menentukan masa depan Ichiru.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang Ichiru tak mungkin tinggal di komunitas roh setidaknya sampai dia dewasa, sepertinya kita akan mengulangi kejadian Isshin dan Masaki, itu jika kamu mau melepaskan status shinigamimu dan menjadi manusia seutuhnya tapi jika kamu tetap ingin menjadi shinigami maka hak asuh Ichiru akan berada ditangan Ichigo," jelas Urahara panjang lebar.

"Aku yakin kamu tahu yang terbaik," itu komentar Nii-sama saat aku menatapnya meminta pendapat.

Sekarang kami duduk di ruang tamu dengan posisi aku dan Ichigo lalu di depan kami, Urahara dan Yoruichi, lalu disebelah kananku ada Nii-sama dan ayah Ichigo.

"Sejak awal aku yakin kau akan jadi putri ketigaku, Rukia," kali ini ayah Ichigo benar-benar seperti sosok ayah pada umumnya.

"Aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakan kalian," ucap Ichigo sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku dan memandangku.

"Aku pernah menyianyiakan keberadaan Ichiru dan aku telah berjanji akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Ichiru, jika hidup bersamamu bisa membuat Rukia bahagia maka aku akan melakukannya."

The End

_Like son like father_

_Kisah Ichigo tak berbeda jauh dengan kisah ayahnya -Isshin-_

_Apa mungkin Ichiru juga tak akan jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya?_

_Siapa yang tahu? ;)_

Akhirnya tamat juga sebenernya fic ini sampai chap. 15 tapi emang dipercepat soalnya Sora pingin nglunasin semua hutang Sora sebelum keluar hehe. Di FBI masih ada 2 hutang nih.

Oh iya maaf buat semua typo yg selalu ada juga pnulisan nama, dsb.

Sora ngga terllu ngeh ma bleach sh ^^v

Sora ga tahu tentang nyapih di jepang ada apa ga... dulu pernah baca fic IR yg ada nyapihnya gitu tpi lupa fic apa hehe

Ngebaca review dari kalian itu semangat buat aku, pingin bales satu2 tapi ga ada waktu :(

Yang jelas Sora ucapin banyak2 terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav, follow n semua yg udah ngedukung Sora baik lwat ffn lgsg atau fb, sms, scra lgsung, dsb.

Maaf ga disebutin satu2 takut A/N nya kepanjangan.

RnR lagi?

See You~


End file.
